Abstinance
by Teenwitch
Summary: Sara's arrival sparks Catherine's curiousity about her relationship with Grissom. Based roughly after Crate 'N Burial.


**Abstinence**

Author: Teenwitch

Disclaimer: CSI and its characters are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer, Anthony E. Zuiker, and Co. No infringement intended.

Summary: Sara's arrival sparks Catherine's curiosity about what exactly her relationship is with Grissom.

Based roughly after Crate N' Burial.

Feedback: Please.

(----)

Grissom reclined in his office when Catherine strode in, staring intently at the ever-towering pile of paperwork on his desk, as if he could somehow make it vanish with the power of his gaze.

"You know", she observed idly, casually slumping into the chair opposite him. "Staring at that won't make it disappear any faster".

Grissom gave her a depreciating scowl, leaning back in his chair. "Very funny".

She pursed her lips, lifting an eyebrow sagely. "Shift's almost over. If you start on those now you'll be here until sundown".

Grissom smiled slightly. "'The greater the obstacle the more glory in overcoming it'", he quoted softly.

She inwardly grinned at his sigh of utter turmoil. Trust him to use a quote to psych himself up. His love for the job could still not persuade him of the merit of paper pushing. It was certainly one aspect of his new position he was still adjusting to.

"How was your case?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I had a slight moral dilemma but I'll get over it. I heard about your woman in the box. So she stiffed her husband, huh? Bet she'll regret that one for the rest of her life".

Grissom looked pensive. "25 years should do it".

She studied him thoughtfully, tucking her short blonde hair behind her ears as she leant back in her own chair curiously. Now was as good a time as any to ask the question she was sure was burning on everyone's lips. She just happened to be in a better position to act on it.

"So what's the deal with you and Sara?"

Grissom glanced up from his hands, where they made an apex on his chest. His expression remained typically indifferent. "Deal? There is no deal".

Catherine scoffed at his obstinacy. "We've known each other, what, ten years? How come you've never mentioned her?"

He blinked enigmatically. "Catherine, how many of your friends do you think I know?"

She smirked, not to be dissuaded. "True. But how many people do you know outside of work, really? No, scratch that, how many _women_ do you know outside of work?"

He looked slightly irritated now. "I met her at one of my seminars".

Catherine grinned, crossing one leg over the other. "Ah. One of your seminars."

Grissom sighed deeply. "Yes. She was one of my students".

Interesting, she mentally noted. She folded her arms, regarding him charily. "So you make a habit of becoming friendly with your students then? She looks what, 29, 30? It's been a while since she was a student".

He dropped his hands, maintaining his nonchalant mask. Still, she considered herself no amateur at solving puzzles, and Gil Grissom was nothing if not one giant puzzle.

"She was one of the most promising ones I've ever had. I helped her with her career. We stayed in tough. Really, Catherine, you're making a bit much out of nothing".

She was unconvinced. "And she dropped her whole life to work for someone she casually 'stayed in touch' with?"

Grissom actually scowled. "You know as well as I do the opportunities that exist at this lab. We make San Francisco look obsolete."

She chuckled. His reaction was very curious. He was starting to get defensive.

"So that's all it is? Ambition?"

Grissom sighed. "I won't pretend to know her reasons for coming here any better than you do. You know, Catherine, I really do have a lot of work to do…"

"Ya sleep with her?"

He lowered his glasses. "_Catherine_!"

She held up her hands as a sign of reticence. "You're right, you're right, I'm sorry. I overstepped my bounds".

He narrowed his eyes over the rims of his glasses, glaring at her levelly. She really had him pissed off now. "Yeah. Just a little".

"Still. I think there's more here than you're letting on".

He gave her a long, measured look, and she sighed, placing her hands on her armrests. She obviously wasn't going to get any more out of him now.

"Yeah. Well. I think I'm gonna head home for the day. Be there in time to see Lindsey off to school."

She hoisted herself to her feet. Her curiously was in no way sated, but she knew when she'd hit her limit.

"Later".

There was no way she could say she appreciated Grissom bringing Sara into the lab and invading their small, private circle, but she could see there was something more going on between them than met the eye, and her inquisitive nature demanded to know what it was.

Unfortunately, she got the feeling that the ever-private Grissom was never going to reveal what that was.

(----)


End file.
